Hombre en llamas
by aretez
Summary: Todo empieza normal hasta que una llamada convierte las próximas 24 hs. en las peores de sus vidas.¿Cuál es el límite de un hombre cuando debe luchar por su familia? POST S6 FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este nuevo Fic. Sigo sin ser dueña ni de Bones ni de Ninguno de los personajes de este fic, todo pertenece a HH y FOX. Les quería avisar que no se por qué a veces se me borran palabras del fic cuando subo el archivo acá. Si llega a pasar o alguno le pasó y lo pudo solucionar mandenme un mensaje o diganmelo en un por un Review. Gracias por todo y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Era un día de verano, uno de esos calmos, que son casi de los dos podia imaginarse lo que más tarde pasaría.<p>

El día comenzó normal, como cualquier otro Sábado. Se levantaron tarde, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenía que ir a trabajar.

La pregunta que ya se había vuelto habitual fue realizada mientras que él ,gentilmente, corría la silla para que Brennan pudiese sentarse:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.-respondió con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que miraba a su actual "pareja monogámica a largo plazo" según ella, pero para todos, su novio. Por suerte no era una de esas mañanas "enfermas" que ambos disfrutaban tan poco.

-¿Y tú?-siguió la conversación mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo que recién le había sido servido.

-Igual-contestó sin dar mayores detalles.-¿Recuerdas que hoy iremos a comprar la pintura para la habitación,no?

-Si, quedate tranquilo.-

Contemplando sus ojos azules, que con el Sol de la mañana parecían brillar más que nunca, dijo:

-Está bien. Iré a darme una ducha.-Le dió un pequeño, pero muy tierno beso y partió hacia el baño.

Brennan se quedó contemplando el paisaje que podía verse desde la pronto el celular de Booth sonó.Se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitó y fue hasta su habitación a agarrarlo.

-¡Booth! Es tu teléfono, ¿Te lo llevo?-al no obtener respuesta, atendió.

-Hola...

Lo que escuchó la dejo atónita. Inconscientemente se sentó en la cama y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara, dándole paso a un gran llanto.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Como le diría a ese pobe hombre que su hijo había sido secuestrado,secuestrado por el sepulturero?Había sido enterrado vivo y solo tenían 24 Horas para pagar el rescate o salvarlo por su cuenta. Ella tenía la plata, sus libros eran un gran éxito, pero sabía que era inútil. Ambos conocían al sepulturero muy bien.

No notó la presencia de Booth , que ya había terminado de bañarse y se encontraba parado frente a ella.

-Temperance-Así la llamaba cuando estaba llorando.-¿Qué te pasa?¿El bebé esta bien?¿Estas bien?¿Quíen llamó?-Ella casi no podía hablar, respiró hondo y le contó lo que había escuchado.

-Booth...-Comenzó.Cuando él terminó de oir lo que su novia , apenada le contaba,su primer reaccion fue tirar al suelo el velador que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. Ella se levantó y lo abrazó tratando de contenerlo. Booth primero forsegió para despegarse de ella , pero luego de unos segundos,comenzó a llorar apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Brennan.

Siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, para Booth su nombre tenía un total y evidente significado, Temperance, solo ella era capaz de devolverle la templanza en momentos como este, pero ninguno había sido tan duro como lo que se aproximaba...

* * *

><p>El silencio invadió la habitación, ninguno sabía que decir,sus cerebros ya habían procesado la información pero sus corazones primero habló fue Brennan:<p>

-Sabes,nosotros podemos pagar el rescat..

-Sabes que es inútil.Tú y yo fuimos secuestrados por el sepulturero y pagar el rescate es solo una trampa.

-Entonces,rescatemoslo nosotros . Sabes que podemos hacerlo.

-Sí,pero no tenemos tú fuiste secuestrada pudiste mandar el mensaje con esas cordinadas raras y cuando me secuestraron a mí pude escapar..

-Si,pero nosotros encontramos el barco , sin ningún mensaje ni ninguna señal tuya,solo con prometo que haremos lo mismo,te prometo que salvaremos a tu pequeño.

-No estas puedes prometerlo.

-Si porque tengo a la ciencia de mi lado,del nuestro y aparte tu me has enseñado , que si crees en Dios y eres bueno, como tú , como Parker , tambien lo tienes a Él de tu lado.

-No te quiero arriesgar a nada de esto , no quiero perderte , ni a tí ni a ella .. - Señaló Booth mientras observaba el suelo.-No podría soportar una perdida más...-

-¡Oye!No hables así, no hemos perdido nada y no lo ,mirame a los ojos ..-Dijo elevando el tono de su voz Brennan, liberando las lágrimas que había estado guardando en sus ojos para parecer más fuerte ante su novio y así darle fortaleza.

Booth sigió sin mirarla , nada más observaba a su pequeña hija y en ese momento recordó el día que Parker se enteró

FLASHBACK

-Ok,Parker te vas a quedar con Bones , yo tengo que ir al campo de nuestro nuevo caso¿Si?

-Si,pa .. ¿Por qué Bones no va contigo?¿Se pelearon?-Preguntó Parker con una pequeño gesto de procupación en su cara

-No, nos peleamos,es que no me encuentro muy bien y Cam me dijo que me puedo quedar aquí en casa contigo¿Te gusta la idea?

-Si,,chau papi , me voy a esperar a Bones para jugar – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa en su cara y ya librado de esa procupación que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que se entero que Brennan no iría a la escena del crimen.

-¿Estaras Bien?Sabes que si quieres me puedo queda..

-Quedate tranquilo,estaremos todos bien

-Sabes que si necesita..

-Si,ya se que si necesitamos algo,solamente debo llamarte al celular y vendras "volando"-dijo mientras indicaba las comillas con sus dedos , haciendo referencia a que era imposible para Booth poder volar .

-Ok,entonces me voy tranquilo-dijo Booth mientras tomaba del perchero su saco y sacaba de el las llaves de la SUV.

Le dió un pequeño beso a Brennan y cuando Parker se distrajo acarició el plano vientre donde su todavía nonata hija descanzaba mientras que nadie exepto Booth y Brennan sabían que existía.

Brennan se dirigió al Living y se pusó a jugar con Parker a un juego nuevo que este había traído de su casa para jugar en la PlayStation de su padre.

-Parker,¿podrías poner el juego en pausa un moment...

Brennan no puedo terminar la frase y salió corriendo hacia el bañ,su bebé se había entretenido bastante jugando con su estómago.

Al ver que Brennan no volvía , Parker preocupado se dirijió al Bañí estaba Brennan,sentada en el piso,recuperandose del vómito.

-Bones ¿Te encuentras Bien?-Dijo Parker totalmente procupado

-Si,solo no me siento muy ,¿Por qué lloras? - Dijo al ver llorar al niño.

-Es que si estas enferma , puedes... puedes..puedes morir y yo no quiero que te pase nada porque yo te quiero mucho-Dijo Parker mientras se largaba a llorar incontrolablemente.

-No cariño,yo no estoy enferma..Ven aquí.-Contestó mientras invitaba al niño a que se sentase junto a ella en el piso.

-Mira,nosotros no quisimos decirtelo antes porque era muy pronto..-Comenzó mientras abrazaba al pequeño niño-...Mira , hay algo que debes saber .. Tu padre y yo ..

-¿Papi tambien esta enfermo?-Preguntó el niño más calmado pero igual de preocupado.

-No, tranquilo,nadie esta enfermo,ni nadie lo estará¿Si?

-Ok,pero entonces qué es lo que te pasa

-Es que vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita ..

-Encerio, ¡Que lindo!

-¿Estás contento?

-Si, siempre quise una hermanita , pero como papá y mamá ya no están juntos pensé que nunca lo tendría.

-Bueno,ahora lo harás.¿Qué te parece si seguimos esta conversación en el living?

-Bueno.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el Living.

-¿Seguimos jugando?-Pregunto Brennan con una de las mayores sonrrisas que habás tenído en su cara.

-No,solo quiero acostarme.¿Puedo?-Dijo Parker señalando la panza de Brennan

-Si,seguro.

Parker se acostó y Brennan con el control de la TV sacó el juego y pusó una pelí se quedó dormido sobre ella, y luego el sueño tambien se apodero de Temperance.

Al llegar Booth vió esta esena y quedó maravillado sabiendo que con el correr de los años iba a ser privilegiado con esenas como esta todos los días .

Al acercarse para despertar a su novia y llevar a su hijo a su cuarto vió sobre la mesa que se encuentra frente al sillón una pequeña nota escrita por ambos..

Lo sabe todo.Y lo he descubiero solito.

Te amamos

Parker y Bones


	3. Chapter 3

-Debemos llamar a Rebecca,ella tiene que saber dónde esta Parker ,

talvez todo es una broma de alguin que solo quiere molestar -Dijo Booth con ese tono

positivo que lo caracteriza.

-Si- Contesto Brennan con una pequeña sonrrisa en su cara , tratando de apoyar

su optimismo , pero ella conocía muy bien la probabilidades , eran prácticamente nulas.

Tomando su teléfono,Booth llamó a la madre de su hijo

-Hola,¿Rebbeca?

-Si soy yo Seely.-Dijo con voz de dormida y de enojada - ¿Acaso te haz vuelto loco o tienes

otro tumor cerebral que me llamas a estas horas?

-Son las 9.30-

-JUSTAMENTE!-resaltó la mujer sorprendida porque no le parecía temprano ese horario

-Bueno,ese no es el tema ahora,no te llamaba para saber a que hora te lenvantas-

-Entonces por qué me llamas -

-Quería saber si sabes dónde esta Parker-

-Obio,soy su á durmiendo en su pieza,para él las 9.30 tambien es

temprano-Contestó Rebbeca tratando de hacerle entender a Booth que quería terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible para poder volver a dormir.

-¿Estás segura de que está allí?¿Puedes ir a fijarte?-La voz de Booth ya dejaba ver la felicidad

que le producía lo que esta mujer le decía,igual no quería úes de tanto

trabajar en el FBI , ya sabía que a los niños los secuestraban en cualquier situación que fuese

posible¡Hasta durmiendo!

-Si estoy segura,esperame que voy a su cuarto a confirmarlo...

-Oye,ni siquiera has dado un paso¿Dónde estas?¿No estas en tú casa con Parker,Cierto?

-Ok,ok,me tienes . No estoy en casa , estoy en lo de David

-¿Y Parker?

-En casa, la niñera lo acostó ayer,hasta me llamó por télefono para que hable con él para asegurarme que estaba bienvenida

-Entonces no sabes nada del niño desde ayer a la noche

-No

Gracias al que el teléfono estaba en altavoz ,Brennan pudo oír toda la conversación

y al escuchar esta respuesta sabía que lo que seguía no era saludable para ninguno de los cuatro.

-Eres una irresponsable, mala madr..-Booth fue interrumpido por Temperance ,

quien le quitó el celular de la mano para hablar ella con Rebbeca .

-Hola

-Hola Temeperance¿Acaso Seely se a vuelto loco o qué?¿A qué se deben todas estas

preguntas?¿Por qué quiere saber donde está Parker?

-Mira.. - Brennan le contó todo lo sucedido hasta cuando Booth la llamó, Su llanto

y gritos eran incontrolables , tanto que ni Booth pudo dijó que la

llamaría dentro de 5 minutos , así tenía tiempo de calmarse y entender bien lo que él le iba a decir


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las 11.00 pm y todos se encontraban reunidos en el Jeffersonian. Desde Cam que había sido avisada por Angela, hasta todos los squinters, todos con un mismo cometido: Encontrar a Parker.

Booth y Brennan recién habían llegado, habían ido al edificio del FBI para avisar de la situación y tomar algunos archivos que tuviesen que ver con "El sepulturero".

En la plataforma forense, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de autopsias silencio era el rey de toda el ala de Antropología forense del conocían al pequeño Parker, asi que esta noticia había afectado, no solo al equipo entero, sino que a todos los que trabajaban allí.

-No entiendo que es lo que quiere. Primero nos secuestra a mí y a Brennan y luego a Booth y ahora a Parker.¿Qué es lo que quiere?¡No entiendo! Ni siquiera lo hace por plata; está demostrado de que aunque paguen el rescate las víctimas no sobrev...

-Jack- Brennan no soportaba la idea de que algo así pudeise pasar y lo primero que atino fue a callar a Hodgins, quien se encontraba al lado de Angela, la cual lloraba sin consuelo en el hombro de su marido.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, nos tenemos que poner a trabajar, nos quedan 22 horas para encontrar a Parker vivo.-Cam, quien se encontraba al frente de la mesa, ocultaba su miedo detrás de la determinación que poseían sus palabras, sabía muy bien que no tenían muchas chances de lograrlo, no tenían pistas ni evidencia que los guiase a nada ni a nadie, pero confiaba mucho en Brennan y en todo su equipo.

Los únicos que seguían callados eran Booth y Brennan, ambos tomados de la mano, parecían estar en otra dimención, parecía que sus mentes habían dejado sus cuerpos y se encontraban volando por los las voces que se habían empezado a escuchar luego de que Cam había dado las indicaciones de que debía hacer cada uno, no eran capaces de interrumpir este estado hasta que Wendell se paró al lado de la antropóloga y apollando una de sus manos en su hombro dijo con una cálida pero totalmente forsada sonrisa en su cara:

-¿Cómo se siente?Debería sentarse Dra.B.-

-No, gracias- tratando de devolver la sonrisa pero fallando, Brennan levantó la mirada del piso para ver los azules ojos de Wendell tratando de conectar con los de ella.-Estoy bien-

-Deberías sentarte, tiene razón Wendell, por qué no vas a tu oficina, yo voy a llamar a Rebecca a ver si sabe algo y cómo está y vuelvo,¿Sí?-Los ojos de Booth reflejaban la procupación que sentía, sabía que estaba siendo un poco sobreprotector con Brennan, pero prefería prevenir que luego curar.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes-su mano viajó rápidamente a su cara, cabiendo perfectamente en su mejilla, tratando de, sin palabras, hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para él.

-Sabes que no lo haré.¿Puedes acompañarla?-dijo mirando a Wendell, quien había adoptado el estado que anteriormente ellos dos habían tenído.

-Si, quedate tranquilo-

Cuando Brennan y su alumno se dieron vuelta para dirijirse a su oficina, Booth esperó a que Brennan se adelante unos pasos de Wendell, corriendo hacía él, lo tomó por la parte de atrás de su bata de laborotario.

-Oye, tú eres uno de los que más confio acá adentro, por favor, no la pierdas de vista, ¿OK?.Hay otros squinters que pueden hacer tus tareas, ahora que cuides de ella cuando yo no estoy a su lado es más favor, hazlo.-Si bien al principio había tenído un tono intimidante, al final su voz se había tornado en una triste apagada y procupada.

Wendell le dió una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Booth.:-Quedate la cuido. Y sabes... sabes que lo encontraremos.

-Ojala-mirando hacia la oficina de Brennan, Booth agregó:-Ahora vé, que no se entere de lo que te pedí.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la oficina de Brennan, ella se sentó en su sillón y en frente se sentó una situación normal, él no se hubiera sentado hasta que ella no se lo hubiese ofrecido, pero está ocación era distinta, tan distinta que hasta el trato entre ellos era diferente, tanto que Brennan omitió, solo por un momento quien era Wendell y lo vió como un amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar.<p>

-Sabes...-comenzó ella- cuando estuve enterrada con Hodgins no sabía si volvería a salir. Sabía que era muy probable que muriese allí junto a él, sin que nadie supiese donde estábamos, ni que había sido de nosotros, pensaba que moriríamos perdidos bajo tierra, que habríamos sido borrados del mundo, pero tambien sabía que Booth no se rendiría, que no nos dejaría allí, que nos buscaría hasta pasados 15 años de ese día... ese fue el día en que me dí cuenta de que lo bien...ja... si bien tardé muchísimo más en poder aceptarlo y decirlo, ese fue el día en que toda mi persepción sobre él cambió.-lágrimas calientes habían comenzado su camino por las mejillas de Brennan, cuando Wendell se dió cuenta de este cambio en su relación y decidió hacer lo que haría con cualquier amiga: levantó y camino hacía el sillón donde estaba Brennan, se sentó al lado de ella y tomó su mano, en ese momento no le importaba quien era ella, solo le importaba saber que era una persona por la cual él sentía afecto y que le dolía verla así, no le importaba que fuese su profesora.

-Oye-mientras acariciaba su mano lentamente dijo- sabes que Booth no se rendirá, sabes que podrá encontrarlo igual que como los encontró a ustedes. Sabes que todo estará bien, me gustaría poder demostrarlo con algún tipo de evidencia o de prueba concreta, pero esta vez la única prueba que puedo presentar delante tuyo es la de mi instinto, la de TÚ instinto, la del instinto de Booth y de todo el equipo que nos guiará hacia Parker y hacía el culpable de esto, la esperanza y la fe, esas son las prubas que tenemos hasta ahora, y las prubas en las que debes creer.-

-Ahora entiendo por qué le caes tan bien a Booth-la cara de Brennan reflejaba una leve mejoría, aunque sus ojos pedían desesperadamente un respondió a este pedido sin dudarlo, y pensando de que ella le devolvería el abrazo solo por compromiso, se equivocó.Brennan se quedo en en sus brazos, sin resistirse, sin poner una pared alrededor de ella, tanto es así que comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su alumno, liberando al fín todo el dolor que venía guardando adelante de Booth.

-Shh.. tranquila, lo , todo estará bien-

-Gracias, encerio, Gracias.-

-No hay de que-


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Booth volvió Brennan ya se había recompuesto. Wendell se había ido a ver algo a la oficina de hodgins a pedido de Cam, pero no habiá dejado a Brennan sola, sino que la había dejado con Angela. Él sabía que juntas, ambas iban a poder contenerse y eso les iba a dar la fuerza necesaria para ayudar y respaldar a Booth en esto.

-Lo siento. Tardé más de lo que pensé que iba a hacer. ¿ Y Wendell? – al ver que Wendell no estaba, Booth había cambiado su tono a uno que cualquiera podría identificar como uno de una persona con furia.

-Lo ha llamado Cam, recién se ha ido.-brennan se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su oficina y a su lado estaba Angela, quien respondió:-Quédate tranquilo Booth, apenas se había ido, me hubo llamado para que viniese. Bren no ha estado sola.-

-Gracias Angela-

-No entiendo porque no puedo estar sola ahora, soy perfectamente capaz de def…

-No puedes estar sola porque, aparentemente, alguien está en busca de las personas que amo, y tú eres como un 2x1…-luego de esta frase el silencio se adueño de la oficina. Brennan miró inmediatamente hacia el piso, pero la mirada de Angela se dirigió hasta Booth, marcándole lo mal que había estado- Lo siento Bones por haberte contestado así, es que estoy muy alterado. Perdón.- era más que evidente que la desaparición de Parker estaba modificando los estados de todos y, aparentemente, a Booth se le había dado por el lado de estar alterado.

-Está bien. Es normal que estes así.-en ese momento fue cuando le pareció más adecuado a Angela dejarlos solos.

-Los dejo solos chicos, cualquier cosa me avisan.-

-Ok.- respondieron ambos al unísono. Con eso Angela se retiró de la oficina de Brennan y ahí fue cuando el duo de compañeros quedó solo.

-Bones, ¿Te sientes bien?- Booth se había sentado al lado de Brennan y tomaba sus manos dentro de las de él mientras las acariciaba con su pulgar.

-Sí, está todo bien. Solo estoy un poco mareada, pero bien.-

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico? Vendrían enseguida.- ese comentario había puesta mucho más nervioso a Booth de lo que ya estaba pero, obviamente, esa no era la intención de Brennan.

-No no, quédate tranquilo. Está todo bien.-

-Segura.-

-Sí. Ahora creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de Parker, probablemente encontramos más evidencia.-

-Tienes razón. Probablemente encontremos algo útil.-

-Chicos…- Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. En ella se encontraba parada Cam, sosteniendo una carpeta en su mano.

- Hodgins analizó una fibra de algodón que encontraron los técnicos del FBI en la habitación de Parker.-

* * *

><p>En la oficina de Hodgins estaba Angela, Wendell, Cam, Booth, Brennany Hodgins. En los monitores de las computadoras aparecían los resultados de las pruebas que hdgins había efectuado anteriormente.<p>

-Encontré fibras de una camisa. Estaba hecha de algodón y de nylon. La combinación era un 83.5% de algodón y 16.5% de nylon. Por suerte tuvimos coincidencia cuando hicimos la comparación, es la misama compareción que utiliza una fábrica de camisas llamada Fabric co.-

-Eso quiere decir quien se llevó a Parker tenía una camisa de esa marca.- dijo Angela.

-Exactamente.-respondió Hodgins.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos una prueba para relacionar al sepulturero. Ahora tenemos que averiguar quien es.- Booth otra vez dejaba mostrar como esta situación lo estaba afectando, nadie le dijo nada, era totalmente comprensible.

-Booth, tendríamos que ir a ver la habitación de Parker y a hablar con Rebecca a ver si sabe algo.- antes de que Booth pudiese responder, Wendell lo interrumpió preguntando:-¿Se siente bien Dr.B?

-Sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué?- era más que obvio que Brennan no iba a admitir que no se sentía bien, pero tal vez, enterarse de que no se la veía bien, podía ayudar a que baje un poco la marcha.

-Se la vé un poco pálida.- Wendell fue lo más sincero que pudo, realmente la veía mal.

-Si cariño, deberías descansar un poco, todo esto es muy estresante.- Angela trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga cuando fue sorprendida por su respuesta…

-¡NO! No voy a descanzar hasta no encontrar a Parker, ese niño necesita mi ayuda, nuestra ayuda. Yo estuve en esa situación, es horrible… la única…la única esperabza que se tiene en ese momento, es que… es que alguien te esté buscando, que alguien esté haciendo algo para encontrarte…

-Lo sabemos…-la interrumpió Booth mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Brennan y lo movía de un lado al otro, tratando de calmar el gran llanto que había comenzado apenas hubo empezado a habla. –Lo sabemos.-él la tomo por la cintura y la acercó en un abrazo.

-No, no todos… no todos Booth…Solo tú… solo tú y Hodgins…-le susurró Brennan al oído.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos hasta que Booth tomó a Brennan de la mano y mirando a todos dijo: -Ahora vuelvo… solo… Ahora vuelvo.- y con eso ambos se retirarón tomados de las manos.

Booth y Brennan se fueron para su oficina antes de que ninguno de los que estaban en la oficina pudiesen emitir sonido alguno.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la oficina de Brennan, Booth cerró la puerta y las percianas y se sentó al lado de Brennan en el sillón.<p>

-Shh, tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo cariño, shh.-si bien a ambos les sonó extraño el "cariño", Brennan no quería, ni podía discutir, una revolución se estaba desatando en su cuerpo, mejor dicho en su vientre y ella ya se estab dando cuenta. Cada vez eran más evidentes los dolores, y aunque tratase de calmarlos, no podía y esto la estaba asustando más…

¿Estaría exagerando?¿Serían normales?

* * *

><p>AN: Lamento la tardanza de la actualización, es que estoy sin computadora (historia muy larga) y solo puedo subir los capítulos cuando tengo la oportunidad de usar la de mi papá. El próximo capítulo está por la mitad, espero no tardar mucho en subirlos. Si bien estoy sin computadora estoy escribiendo en el celular, así que no creo que tengan que esperar mucho. También les quería pedir perdón por la forma rara de escribir, estoy poniendo en práctica los que aprendí en el colegio, y por lo del cariño, ya se que es un poco OOC, pero es que necesitaba ponerlo :D. Gracias por leer y cualquier cosa me la pueden decir por un Review o mensaje privado ;)


	6. Chapter 6

El viaje a la casa de Parker había sido silencioso, Brennan se había encargado de mirar por la ventanilla de la SUV todo el viaje, si bien no había parado de pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo y si debía, y cómo, decírselo a Booth, se le había vuelto inevitable pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado con el niño, desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el Wong Fu's hasta el último fin de semana que habían compartido juntos...

FLASHBACK Booth, Brennan y Parker estaban sentados en su mesa habitual del Royal Dinner, se encontraban esperando a la mesera mientras discutían sobre qué película irían a ver más tarde.

-Podríamos ir a ver ésta- decía Booth señalando en el periódico la foto promocional de la película.

-¿Otra de robots, Booth? Ya vimos una así la semana pasada, por qué no vamos a ver el documental que te mencioné hoy a la mañana.-

-Pero ésta no es solo de robots, los robots pelean con aliens, A que es divertida, ¿O no Parker?-

-No creo, ¿De qué trata el documental, Bones?- No era que Parker no quisiese ir a ver la película que proponía su padre, sino que quería hacer algo que le gustase a Brennan, ella siempre les daba los gustos en sus salidas, y era eso lo que le quería retribuir. ¡No, que si es un squinter más!- el comentario causó risas en toda la mesa. Cuando recuperaron su estado normal, Brennan respondió la pregunta que Parker había hecho antes.

-Habla sobre la teoría de la evolución de las especies de Darwin con un enfoque en como esto fue favoreciendo y perjudicando a la naturalez…¡OH!- Brennan dejó de hablar por un momento, bajó su cabeza como si mirara al piso haciendo que su pelo tapase su cara

-¿Bones?¿Bones está todo bien?- Booth ya se había empezado a procupar hasta que Brennan levantó su cara y, corriendo con una de sus manos su pelo, dejo ver una gran sonrisa se la veía feliz. En realidad no había estado mirando el piso, sino que, había estado mirando su panza, que ya tenía 4 meses y cada vez era más notoria.

-Si,booth está todo bien. Es solo que alguin se está haciendo sentir.- las procupaciones de Booth desaparecieron inmediatamente al escuchar esto y la sonrisa de la cara de Brennan se plasmó de forma idéntica en la suya.

-¿Encerio?- preguntó Parker totalmente incrédulo.

-Si, siente.- Brennan tomó su mano, ya que él se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, y la apoyo sobre su estómago.-¿Sientes? -Si, es como si estuviese jugando al futbol.- Ahora la sonrisa se encontraba en la cara de todos, y ya no importaba que película verían o que ordenarían, solo importaba la familia en la que se habían convertido.

FIN FLASHBACK.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Perdón por la demora y por el corto tamaño del capítulo, es que estoy con exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. En el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos que es lo que está pasando con Brennan y si el bebe sigue vivo..._

_(los dejo con el suspenso)_


	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar a la casa de Parker, ambos decendieron de la SUV e ingresaron al edificio. El lugar era muy lindo, tenía un parque en la puerta y una entrada con un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la decoracion del hall del edifico. Seguramente, en una situación normal, el paisaje sería tan pintoresco como se lo descibe, pero en ésta ocación todo estaba rodeado por los técnicos del FBI y cintas que resguardaban el lugar de la desaparición.

La casa de Parker se encontraba en el 2do piso del edifico, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente como para que Rebecca y Parker vivieran comodamente.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Parker, Brennan comenzó a inspeccionar toda la habitación, sus dolores se volvían cada vez más y más intensos y ya se empezaban a notar en las facciones y en el semblante de su cara.

Y en un momento la evidencia más buscada apareció...

Brennan miraba en el marco de la ventana, cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Booth, mira.- en su mano tenía un pequeño pedazo, casi microscópico, de la cuchilla de una navaja, pero eso no era lo más importante, sino que lo era la sangre que se encontraba en ella.

-¿Es un pedazo de cuchilla, no Bones?-

-Sí, de una cuchilla de navaja más precisamente. Parker tenía una ¿Verdad?-

-Asi es. Fue un regalo que le dí cuando cumplió 10 años. Era una tradición familiar, me la había dado pops... ¡Bones! ¡¿Bones, estás bien!-

Brennan se había sentado en el piso, su semblante era muy pálido y sus ojos tenían ese color gris muy claro, caractrístico de cuando no se siente bien.

Y en ese momento, un dolor que subía desde su vientre le hizo poner el grito en el cielo.

-¡OH DIOS!...No, por favor, que no le pase nada al bebé, Booth...-

-Quedate tranquila, todo va a estar bien ¿Si?- con esto Booth la tomó de su espalda y por debajo de sus rodillas. Una vez que habían salido del departamento, él la colocó en el asiento trasero de la SUV, para que así pudiese recostarse.

Brennan no podía contener más la pregunta que la estaba asechando y antes de que Booth cerrase la puerta le preguntó, haciendo un lado el llanto:

-Booth, ¿Estoy...estoy... perdiendo a nuestro bebé?

-No lo sé Bones, no lo sé...Esperó que no...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ah!... los deje con la intriga, ¿no?... El próximo capítulo está casi listo así que no van a tener que esperar mucho para saber si sobrevive el bebé de B&B y Parker. Espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo de hoy :) _


	8. Chapter 8: Todo y Nada

Solamente habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Brennan se había descompuesto en la habitación de Parker, que ella y Booth ya se encontraban en el hospital. En ese instante sus vidas estaban llendo contra el reloj, pero además no solo las suyas, sino las de las personas que más depenedían de ellos, sus hijos.

Todo el escuadron squinter había sido avisado y todos querían estar allí con Booth y Brennan, pero sabían que solo quedaban 1 hora 30 minutos para poder salvar a Parker antes de que muriera sofocado. Sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer era dividirse, asi que, Hodgins y Wendell se quedaron en el Jeffersonian, junto a Cam, para analizar el ADN de la evidencia que se había encontrado minutos antes, en cambio Angela se dirijió hacia el Hospital dónde Brennan se encontraba, pero no sin antes llamar a Max.

En el hall de la sala de urgencias del hospital, no se veía a un hombre nervioso, se veía a un león, totalmente fuera de sí, haciendo todo lo posible para salvar la vida de sus hijos, aunque fuesen dos situaciones totalmente distintas. Él y Brennan estaban esperando a la enfermera que los había atendido previamente, les dijo que iría a buscar al obstetra de guardia y que los vendría a buscar para llevarlos al consultorio donde revisarían a Brennan y a su pequeña hija.

Ambos sentados en los asientos de la sala. Las lágrimas seguían encontrando el camino fuera de los ojos de Brennan, solamente el escuchar su llanto era desgarrador, era algo que podía romper, facilmente el corazón de cualquier persona que tuviera uno. Booth no era la escepción a la regla, sus intentos por mantener el llanto dentro de él se estaban volviendo más inútiles y ya no sabía que hacer para consolarla y consolarse. Sus brazos rodeaban a su compañera, juntadola cada vez más a él, como si tratase de fundir los dos cuerpos en uno, sus manos descansaban, una en la espalda de ella y la otra en su vientre, ambas se movían fervientes, la de la espalda en un intento inútil de calmarla y la de su vientre en la búsqueda de alguna señal, aunque fuese la más mínima , de vida, de movimiento, de concción... pero nada.

No se sabe si fueron horas, minutos, o solo segundos, lo que tardó en volver la enfermera, ya con una silla de ruedas y con el obstetra de guardia, solo faltaba una sola cosa... oír otra vez los látidos del corazón de ese pequeño ser.

* * *

><p>Simultáneamente en el Jeffersonian...<p>

-¡Wendell! ¡Wendell!-Hodgins gritaba al tope de sus pulmones, totalmente emocionado por lo que había descubierto. Subiendo a la plataforma encontró a su compañero, quien contestó:-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se sabe algo de la Dra.B?-

-No, todavía. Pero encontré algo que nos va ayudar muchísmo. ¡Se quíen es el Sepulturero! Mira- tomando el control de uno de los monitores de la plataforma, hizo aparecer un montón de resultados, entre ellos, un perfil de ADN.- Tomé la mustra de ADN que había analizado Cam y lo comparé con las bases de datos del Pentágono, del Ejército, del Gobierno y en la del FBI y encontré una coincidencia, Heather Taffet. Es una abogada que trabaja como fiscal en el caso de El Sepulturero. ¡Es Ella! Hay que encontrarla para rescatar a Parker.-

* * *

><p>-Ok, si ya está todo listo, empezemos- el doctor se encontraba parado del lado derecho de la camilla, sobre ella se encontraba Brennan, quien seguía llorando, más bajo era el volúmen pero la intensidad y el dolor seguían siendo los mismos. Ya no le dolía su vientre, ni sentía más puntadas,<em> no sentía nada...<strong> absolutamente...Nada<strong>_. A su izquierda se encontraba Booth, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus ojos buscaban, en la profundidad de los del otro, la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban, pero ninguno la encontraba, _allí tampoco había nada... absolutamente nada..._

Y el ultrasonido comenzó, y allí tampoco... _tampoco había nada, **absolutamente nada**... ni sonído, ni movimiento, ni latídos...**nada**_, solo la imagén de un pequeño bebé. El aparato se movía cada vez más rápido sobre el vientre de Brennan, buscando alguna señal, pero nada..

Hasta que en un momento se escuchó. La habitación se llenó de un sonído maravilloso para cualquier persona, pero más para esos padres que esperaban tan ansiosamente escucharlo. Latidos, algo tan simple y tan fundamental como eso...Eran latidos llenos de vida, llenos de fuerza, llenos de amor.

-¡Aquí están!-dijó el doctor totalmente aliviado- a veces es medio dificil encontrarlos, pero siempre están. Quedense tranquilos, su hija está bien.- con eso Booth y Brennan _liberaron unas sonrisas,llenas, no solo de tranquilidad, sino de amor... de amor y de** totalidad**._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Bueno todavía no revelé porque le pasó esto a Brennan pero sí que el bebé está bien. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad no quise poner la causa de este hecho con el bebé para no cortar "el ambiente", pero sí lo pondré en el otro. Ya nos vamos acercando al final... espero que sigan leyendo, y si es así, gracias por hacerlo_


End file.
